Love Being Reborn
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: Ed's life is never normal when it comes to dealing with things that are supernatural. Especially of a hot and black hair man that always follows him at night time. Now Ed has to help him from getting killed by someone who hates the black hair man with full passion. EdxRoy and AlxWinry ect. Warnings and notes are inside the story. This story is going to be on hold...


**Note: This story is in the modern time. **

**Warning: Use of cuss words, Ed's language, violence, lemon, and maybe of Ed being a Hermaphrodite?**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters. **

**Note: Ed and Al's mother is alive in this story and Ed does not have his automails, yet until later in the chps. **

**Chapter One **

"Nissan wake up!"

Ed opened his eyes to see his young, yet taller, brother standing next to him. He groaned as he rubs his face from sleepiness. "About time Nis-san," his brother said. Ed looked at him with a grumpy look. "you were suppose to be up about an hour ago." he noted.

"Alright, Al alright," Ed groaned as he took his sheets off. Which made Al close his eyes. Ed looked at him strangely. "What?" he asked harshly.

"Brother do you ever sleep with clothes besides your muscle shirt and boxers?" he asked. Ed once again groaned.

"Hey if you don't like the way I dress myself for bed," Ed said. "then you shouldn't ask your older brother of what he should dress for bed alright." He got up the bed and stretched his body and rubbed his neck with left arm.

Al couldn't help but to sign. "I'm not telling you how you should dress, but I am worried about you getting cold, since it is a little chilly outside, I'm worried you would catch a cold or something." Al explained. Ed grinned.

"Al," he ruffled his little brother's hair. "I'll be fine." He show off with a big grin. Al couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"Edward! Alphonse! Breakfast is ready!" they heard their mother shouting them. "Hurry up before they get cold!" The two boys headed downstairs, not wanting their mother to wait for them.

Once downstairs they head straight into the kitchen. Their mother was mixing some pancake batter and pouring it into the skillet. "About time you two come down," Trisha teased. "I was wondering you two were going to come down."

Ed and Al stretched their heads. "Sorry," Al was the first to apologized. "Nis-san was getting so I had to get his but out of bed before Winry comes and hits him with one of her wretches." he finished. Ed groaned.

"Yeah right Al?" Ed assumed. "Sorry for being a lazy ass."

"Edward," his mother caught him with his foul mouth. "what did I say about cuss words." she scold him.

Ed paled at his mother's mean tone, to him meaning 'if you don't watch out what you are saying you in big trouble' tone. "Sorry..." he apologized before he gets scold by his mother even more.

Trisha sighed. "That's better," she patted his head. "now sit and eat before you two head of to your friend's house." she ordered.

The two went to their seats and began to eat their breakfast. "Oh!" Al spoke. "Mom have you heard from father lately?" he asked which in turns made Ed upset.

Trisha turned and shook her head. "No, I haven't heard from him yet." she answered. "I hope to hear from him soon." She placed the dishes in the sink.

Ed grumbled under his breath as he stabs his beacon to death. 'Knowing him he's probably not coming back...' Al turned to his brother and sighed sadly.

Their father Von Hoenhiem has left for a business trip when the two were nearly toddlers. So Ed has this strong hate relationship with his father. "I hope to hear from him soon though..." Trisha said softly. "I mean things have been hard since he's been gone."

Ed let the angrier go, when his mother is feeling down on herself, he doesn't want her to see him upset. "I'm sure he'll call us when he gets time." Al reassured his mother. "He always does when he loves you so much." he finished.

Trisha smiled and hugged her boys. "Thank you Al," she thanks him. "and you too Ed." she thank Ed. Ed couldn't help but to smile as he hugs her tightly.

"We'll be alright," he said to her ear. "I know we'll pull through anything." He felt his mother rubbing his hair softly.

"I know," she whispered. "I know..."

After breakfast the two boys headed outside to visit their childhood friend, who lives right next door to other and another. Al was a head of his older brother, who had trouble of getting his stuff on.

"Come on!" Al shouted.

Ed ran as fast as he could to catch up to his little brother. As he was about to reach his little brother, someone bumped him, which made him lose his footing. "Hey watch where you're going runt!" a rude man warned him.

Ed glared at him as he walks away from him. "You need to watch out where you're going!" he shouted at the man. The man huffed and continued walking. "Bastard..." he growled.

"Brother!" Ed turned to see his little brother rushing to aid him. "Are you alright?" he asked as he helped his older brother getting up from the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine," he answered. "That didn't watch out where he was going and bumped me." he explained. Al nodded a little.

"Brother," he sighed. Ed turned to him with an angry look.

"What?" he asked angrily.

Al shook his head. "Noting, noting." he answered. "Come one we better get going." He patted his brother's back and the two headed to their friend's house.

**Flame-Metal-Heart: I know this chp is short but the next one will be long. **

**Ed: So this one will be a different "Love Being Reborn". **

**Al: *Answered for Flame-Metal-Heart* Yes, brother it will be a remake of "Love Being Reborn." **

**Ed: *Glared at his brother* Hey I didn't ask you A. **

**Flame-Metal-Heart: Alright knock it off you shrimp. **

**Ed: *Gets mad at Flame-Metal-Heart* WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP!? **

**Flame-Metal-Heart and Al: *Sighs* **

**Flame-Metal-Heart: Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chp of the remake of Love Being Reborn. **

**Read and review please!**


End file.
